1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motion transfer and, more specifically, to a device for robotically moving parts of the body by the high speed transfer of torque through flexible screw-like cinctures.
2. Background information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,369, (369) issued to the instant inventor, teaches the use of a flexible lead screw device that provides motion transfer around corners without loss of propagated torque. The disclosure of 369, incorporated herein by reference, required hinged attachment of at least one articulating member to a support platform. A high torque motor, also mounted on the platform, was connected to the articulating member via a cable. The cable had at least one externally threaded cincture which engaged a threaded guide bushing attached to the articulating member. The articulating member thereby rotated about its hinged attachment in accordance with rotation, by the motor, of the cable and threaded cincture. By utilizing multiple members hingedly attached to the articulating member, and having a predetermined threaded engagement of the cable, cincture, and guide bushing connections, the device could move all the members according to the rotational output of the motor.
The disclosure of 369 used an artificial hand prosthesis as an example of the application of multiple articulating members. There exists a need for a device that performs analogously to the artificial hand prosthesis, but acts directly on the body.
While the connection of a guide bushing to each articulating member, and the use of multiple threaded cinctures, works well on an artificial prosthesis, the problems encountered in applying this device to a hand, or other body part, become apparent.